My Boyfriend is My Twin(Setelah di edit)
by Eun Wonnie Baby Fujoshi
Summary: 1Shoot/HunHan couple/Incest/Yaoi/Maaf yang cerita saya dengan judul yang sama salah publish jadi ini hasil editan saya/Judul ga sesuai isi


**Tittle:My Boyfriend is My Twin**

**Cast:Sehun,Luhan dan lainnya**

**Rate:T **

**Warning:banyak typo,yaoi/BL,alur kecepetan,incest,dll**

**Note:Lagi iseng buat FF malah jadi kayak gini..semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan baca FF ga jelas Luhan jadi kakaknya,makanya dia jadi lebih bersikap dewasa..tapi tetep Sehun yang jadi seme**

**~Happy Reading~**

Tak akan ada yang bisa mempengaruhi kami... lagi

.

.

.

.

"Hannie"Panggil seorang namja tampan kepada seorang namja manis

"Wae,Hunnie?"Tanya namja manis bernama Luhan kepada namja tampan bernama Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Jangan pergi,kumohon"Ucap Sehun dengan melasnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hunnie?"Tanya Luhan yang kini sedang mengusap rambut Sehun

"Jangan karena perkataan Aki kau jadi marah padaku"Ucap Sehun

"Marah? Hannie tak pernah marah pada Hunnie"Kata Luhan sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya..sangat imut.

"Hah..Hannie jangan berbohong,kita ini kembar jadi Hunnie tau betul apa perasaan Hannie saat ini"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang saudara kembar,dari ayah dan ibu yang sama.

"Ya,Hunnie selalu tau apa yang Hannie rasakan...selalu"Ucap Luhan dengan lirih namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun yang sangat tajam.

"Maka dari itu,Hunnie akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hannie...Hunnie tidak ingin Hannie salah paham,karena cinta Hunnie hanya untuk Hannie seorang"Luhan tersenyum manis saat mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan...mereka memang saudara kembar...tapi jangan salahkan mereka karena perasaan cintalah yang menghinggapi mereka mereka melaksanakan hubungan terlarang,pertama karena Sehun dan Luhan adalah kembar,dan yang kedua mereka sama-sama namja.

Sore itu Sehun terus menceritakan semua kejadian yang membuat Luhan salah paham.

Kejadian tentang Aki teman sekelasnya yang menembaknya didepan kelas,dan tentang Aki yang menciumnya dengan Luhan,kini dia tengah menatap lekat-lekat mata Sehun berusaha mencari kebohongan pada cerita Sehun,namun nihil yang Luhan temukan hanya mata tulus penuh cinta yang ditujukan Sehun padanya.

Jangan pernah mengganggu kami lagi...Selamanya!

.

.

.

.

Hosh...Hosh

Deru nafas Luhan terdengar jelas ditelinga tidak?Luhan sekarang sedang memeluknya,dan Sehun tau Luhan habis berlari sangat kencang.

"Babo!Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!"Perintah Luhan pada Sehun.

"Hannie? Cepat sekali kau datang"Kata Sehun yang malah mengacuhkan perintah Luhan.

"Apa yang Aki lakukan padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu? Atau dia ngapa-ngapain kamu? Jawab Sehun!"Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tak ada..Aki hanya memelukku Luhan"

"Sungguh? Jangan bohong Sehunnie"

"Hah..bukannya Hannie tau,sehun tidak akan berbohong padamu"Perkataan Sehun lagi-lagi membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Tolong Jauhi dia!

.

.

.

"Hunnie..apakah Hunnie mau berjanji pada Hannie?"Tanya Luhan yang kini tengah bersandar pada bahu tegap Sehun

"Apa itu Hannie?"

"Sehun harus berjanji menjauhi Aki untuk selamanya!"perintah Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum,bagaimana tidak bukankah itu artinya Luhan sedang cemburu padanya.

"Bagaimana ya?"Goda Sehun.

"Ahh...Hunnie Luhan serius"

"Baiklah..tapi ada syaratnya"Ucap Sehun dengan seringai miliknya.

"Apa itu Hunnie"Oh Luhan kita yang Polos ini tidak mengerti bahaya yang menanti rupanya.

"Hannie harus melayani Hunnie satu hari ini"

Glurp

Luhan tau apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan kata 'melayani'. Itu berarti Luhan tak akan bisa jalan satu minggu ini.

"Kalau Hannie ga mau..berarti Sehun tak akan menjauhi Aki"

"Tung..tunggu dulu..baiklah Hannie mau melayani Hunnie"

Kau Akan Kalah Dariku!

.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah dekati Sehun lagi,Aki!"Teriak Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Aki.

Memang tidak adil kalau namja melawan yeoja,tapi bukankah Luhan selembut yeoja? Jadi,tak ada yang bisa melarang pertengkaran dua uke ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu!"Teriak Aki tak mau kalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan hah?!"saat ini mereka telah dilerai oleh Chanyeol -sahabat Sehun dan Luhan-

"Meskipun kau kakak dari namja yang kusukai,tapi aku tak peduli!Selamanya Sehun hanya milikku!"

"Milikmu?Sehun itu adikku jadi tentu saja dia milikku!"Teriak Luhan sangat keras membuat semua orang menutup telinganya masing-masing.

Terlihat segerombolan namja berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Aki,dan salah satunya adalah namja yang menyebabkan mereka berdua bertengkar,siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dan Aki secara bergantian.

"Kau tau Hunnie,dia bilang bahwa kau adalah miliknya"Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk Aki dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Cih..tadi kau juga bilang begitu Luhan"Kata Aki setengah mengejek saat menyebut nama Luhan.

"Begini saja...Biarkan Sehun memilih antara Luhan dan Aki"Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun langsung menoleh sisi Luhan adalah kakak sekaligus pacar sungguhan dari Sehun, dan Aki yang merupakan pacar pura-pura pura-pura kalian tidak salah baca Aki memang pacar pura-pura agar Sehun tidak diejek gay oleh teman satu saja Sehun malu kalau mengakui itu,apalagi Sehun termasuk namja populer.

Sehun-ah Kau Pilih AKU ATAU DIA!

Saat ini Sehun sedang berpikir dia memilih Luhan maka ia bisa dicap sebagai namja yang hanya membela kakaknya,tapi jika ia pilih Aki Luhan tercintanya akan pergi meninggalkannya...oh,sungguh malang nasibmu saat ini.

"Sehun apa kau tidak bisa jawab?"Bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Cepat jawab Hunnie!"Desak Luhan.'Oh,Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan',batin Sehun.

"Hah..baiklah aku akan menjawabnya"Ujar Sehun membuat seluruh orang menatapnya antusias.

"Kau pilih siapa Hunnie?"Tanya Luhan

"Aku..pilih Luhannie Hyung"Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan melompat ga jelas.

"Kenapa kau pilih Luhan?"Pertanyaan Aki membuat Sehun bingung,dia belum memikirkan alasan secara matang.

"Ka..karena Luhannie adalah kakakku"Jawab Sehun

"Hanya kakak?"Pertanyaan Aki membuat Luhan berhenti dari acara mari'-melompat-bersama-Luhan'.

"Hmm..ya hanya kakak"

Tes tes

Air mata sukses jatuh dengan indahnya dari mata indah milik Luhan.

"Sehunnie...kau tau aku benci padamu! Hiks"Teriak Luha sambil lari menjauh dari tempa berdiri Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun kaget saat melihat air mata bahkan isakkan dari bibir mungil Luhan.

Sehun bodohnya kau menyakiti belahan jiwamu.

Aku...Minta maaf

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah mencari keberadaan Luhan dimana-mana mulai dari taman yang sering mereka datangi sampai cafe yang biasa dikunjungi Luhan.

Cklek

Pintu rumah miliknya terbuka dan menampilkan namja mungil yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Hannie"Panggil Sehun kepada Luhan

"Hannie..mianhe"Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut namja manis Luhan.

"Cih..untuk apa kau minta maaf? Sekarang aku sudah tau,kau tidak menyukaiku lagi kan?"Ucapan Luhan membuat seakan-akan ada panah yang menancap di hati Sehun.

Sakit..sakit rasanya bila melihat belahan jiwamu menolakmu dengan sisa tenaganya setelah menangisi kebodohanmu.

"Hannie..Sehun akan melakukan apa saja yang Hannie inginkan,tapi Sehun minta Hannie jangan marah lagi padaku"

"Kalau begitu..besok disekolah kau harus mengakui bahwa aku pacar sekaligus kakakmu dan Aki adalah pacar pura-puramu!"

Rasanya Sehun ingin mati saat ini..Jika ia menolak maka belahan jiwanya akan pergi tapi jika ia menerima maka harga dirinya yang akan pergi.

"Bagaimana Oh Sehun? Apakah kau menerima permintaanku?"Tanya Luhan

"Baiklah..jika itu maumu Oh Luhan"

Harga diri atau cinta?

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sehun sudah berdiri di dekat tiang bendera di lapangan saja karena permintaan Luhan tadi itu mempertaruhkan harga dirinya tapi Sehun tak akan lengkap tanpa belahan jiwanya.

"Ada apa Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini eoh?"Sahut seorang murid.

"Hah..aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian semua"

"Apa itu Sehun?"Tanya seorang anak menyela perkataan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya..Luhannie hyung bukan hanya hyungku saja tapi.."Sehun mengambil nafas untuk perkataannya setelah ini

"Dia adalah..pacarku,sedangkan Aki hanya pacar pura-puraku saja"Perkataan Sehun membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya,sedangkan Luhan ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Aki pergi dengan kesalnya.

Sudah kubilang..dia hanya milikku!

.

.

.

Semenjak Sehun berkata seperti itu,tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena mereka melihat Sehun sebagai orang yang tidak normal,tapi mereka takut pacar sekaligus kakak Sehun akan marah seperti malaikat yang siap menyabut mengerikan.

Jangan ditanya lagi kebahagiaan mereka saat ini...Mereka -Luhan dan Sehun- sangat bahagia karena mereka bisa bermesraan di depan umum tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik dari teman mereka,toh banyak juga pasangan yaoi di sekolah mereka.

Aki,saat ini dia sudah pindah sekolah..rupanya dia sangat malu saat Sehun mengaku bahwa ia hanya pacar pura-pura saja.

Cinta bisa terjadi pada siapapun..

Jangan pernah kalian menyalahkan cinta..

Karena cinta tak pernah salah memilih orang..

Walaupun susah dijalani,cinta akan tetap memberikan kebahagiaan di akhirnya

Tergantung kamu memberikan percikan bumbu-bumbu pada hubunganmu...

END

Maaf kalo ceritanya gak cuman buat selingan aja..

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
